


How to Wrangle a Senpai

by GoodlynneGhastly



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, markiplier - egos
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha - Freeform, Bondage, Kidnapping, Knot, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, MM, MxM - Freeform, Omegaverse, Rarepair, Smut, Yandere, abodynamics, but not really, dubcon, eddere - Freeform, ededgar, edere - Freeform, heat - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, markiplieregos - Freeform, markiplierfandom, omega - Freeform, yandereplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodlynneGhastly/pseuds/GoodlynneGhastly
Summary: Yandereplier had tried being subtle. But he was at the end of his rope. Ed just didn't get it! Yan was laying out all the hints and it didn't look like it was doing anything! He's had it. After this there'd be no way Ed wouldn't understand his feelings for him. (Yan and Ed diddle, it starts out dubcon. A/B/O)





	How to Wrangle a Senpai

Ed didn't know what the hell Yan had put in his drink, he knew something was up the moment he saw that he was just so eager to have him alone. More so than usual. He had been practically dragging Ed to his place, last he remembered.

One drink shouldn't have had his mind swimming like it had. Why hadn't he recognized the taste, he used the drug so often in his... trade.

He stirred, lifting his head with a groan. He couldn't move. Looks like he was tied to a chair. And tightly too. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. God, what was that smell? It was... so sweet. Almost made his mouth water. If the pressure against the front of his jeans was any indication, it was also turning him on.

"Senpai's awake!" Came Yan's distinct little giggle, he could see him now. Still in his school uniform like always. The scent had to be from him. It smelled strongest in his direction. Something was... off. His eyes were dark, glazed over with want. Need. 

Lust.

"Yan... ya haven't been takin' your suppressants." He said, tensing his arms against his restraints. Yan moved closer and the scent grew more powerful. He'd been right with his assumption. 

The scent of a sweet, unclaimed Omega in heat.

Dark and Dr. Iplier had both thought it best to put Yan on a suppressant. As he was the easiest to take advantage of, given his... tendencies. And the young ego's first heat had nearly been a disaster.

"Oh but I have." He cooed, straddling Ed. There wasn't an ounce of shyness in him. "I think my body's built up a tolerance... and since this is my first heat in such a long while..." He whined, leaning his head against the cowboy's shoulder. Yan trembled, heat spiking through the roof. He'd been able to remain composed before, but it just got worse. Ed could feel just how much he was burning up. "I-it hurts!" He sobbed, pressing his small frame against Ed just for the contact.

He could almost get free. You didn't get far in his line of work without picking up a few things.

But Yan had taken to mouthing at his neck, breaking his concentration no matter how clumsy it was. "I-I know what I need and..." Yan nipped him, sighing through his nose as he lifted his head shakily. A giggle rose up in his throat. "Senpai is the only one who can help me now. But... I didn't think you'd agree so... now you don't have a choice~" he mewled, rutting his sex against Ed's jeans. Rough through his thin underwear. He buried his nose against Ed's neck, into his scent glands.

This was so much better than digging through his old laundry. This was the real deal. His Senpai. All tied up and at his mercy. 

"And now... I want to smell like senpai, inside and out." He ground himself down heavy on Ed's hard on, whimpering when he jerked up against him.

Ed... well, to say that he hadn't purposely been ignoring Yan's advances would be a lie. He can't count how many times he's wanted to take Yan after one of his "innocent" gestures. But he knew how the little omega could be. He didn't want Yan's teeth at his damn throat everytime he so much as glanced at another omega.

Or did he? 

Ed relented, "... Ya want it? Well then ya can have it."

Yan could almost cry.

He kissed Ed all over, standing up to slip out of his underwear. Of course they were white and blue striped. Of course. "Jesus Christ." Yan was so clumsy it was almost unbearable. "You can untie me, ya know." 

"No way, you're such a liar, Senpai." Yan balled his panties up, drenched with sweat smelling slick. "As soon as I do that you'll run off and leave me all alone!"

"Dammit, ya crazy bitch-" the cotton underwear was shoved into his mouth, gagging him. 

Yan giggled, kissing his red face. "Don't worry Senpai, I have it all under control! You just enjoy the ride." He squeezed his package, making the alpha-his alpha-groan.

Getting Ed's cock out of his jeans was easy, thank g o d he went commando. "Wow, senpai's so... thick." Yan shivered, turning around and sitting back in his lap, cock between his thighs. He leaned back, resting against Ed's chest. This would feel so much nicer if Ed could wrap his arms around him. The omega let out a sigh, lifting himself up and situating himself just so. He ground down on him, back and forth, lubing the bound Ed up with his juices. Yan was mewling every second of it. He's never touched himself so intimately before. "S-so good..."

But he knew it could feel so much better.

Yan reached down, lifting his hips until the head was nestled right between his lips, barely penetrating him. He teased himself with it and bit his lips, sighing when he started to lower himself on quaking legs.

Unbeknownst to him Ed was mere seconds away from getting free. 

It wasn't until he got Ed down to the hilt that the man broke free. Yan's heart leapt to his throat, he expected to be pushed off. He expected Ed to leave him and never look at him again. But that didn't happen, instead Ed wrapped his arms around Yan.

"What-"

"Be quiet, this is what ya wanted, ain't it?" Ed had gotten rid of that makeshift gag so he could finally get another word in. "Look, ah know ya got some weird shit goin' on. But goddammit Yandere, all ya had to do was ask." A large hand held firmly Yan's hip, holding him to the texan as he rolled into him. "Jesus you're tight." He hissed under his breath.

Yan couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't know if it was his heat suddenly turning on the waterworks or what. "E-Ed!" He sobbed, small hands squeezing the other's larger pair. "D-does this mean..."

"Means whatever the fuck you want it ta mean, princess." He scoffed. 

Whatever he wanted...

"I... I want it to mean-"

Ed rolled his eyes, "How about you just tell me what you want me to do?" Before Yan went into some sappy speech. He buried his face in Yan's neck, nibbling along the flesh, teasing his teeth over that one particularly sensitive bit that sent shivers down Yan's spine and made him want to curl up.

"I want-I want my Senpai to fuck me! Hard!"

Ed wasn't expecting that much enthusiasm, but he was happy to oblige. He toppled the both of them to the floor, grabbing Yan's hips with a growl that made him tremble and shake.

Ed had a tight hold on him, hooking an arm around Yan's throat as he leaned into him, plastering him to the floor with his thrusts. Yan was moaning, trying to meet Ed's eager movements but he didn't have much leverage. All he could do was take it all in and babble incoherently.

Ed had one goal in mind, fuck Yan straight on until he couldn't bear to walk. He'd consider that payback for being tied up, and the underwear bit.

And if slamming his thick cock in his hot little box over and over again while the younger ego cried out for him didn't do it then he'd definitely try again, and again. 

"Ed! S-sooooo good!" Yan was barely able to speak little more than gibberish, panting and lurching forward on every inward thrust. "H-harder! Fuck me harder! Please!"

Ed nipped at him, lifting Yan's hips to meet his cock. This made him squirm, and Ed knew he was hitting his soft spot. He angled his hips, aware of the mass swelling at the base of his cock. If he could... just-force it in. His fucking turned brutal, pressing into the writhing Yan, working him open to take his knot.

He knew this was what Yan needed. And maybe it was exactly what Ed needed as well. 

Yan didn't think he could take much more of this. Of Ed. But all it took was a well placed thrust. Abd with a squelch and a yelp it was inside him. And take it Yan did, the both of them cumming simultaneously, Ed spilling his pent up cum in the eager young omega and continuing to nudge into him to work it in deeper on instinct.

Yan was still trembling, sparks and fireworks going off all through him. "I-I can feel Senpai's love inside me." He twitched, pulsing around Ed in the aftershocks. His shirt was soon discarded and he cooed, feeling Ed lay on top of him.

Ed trailed soft kisses along the omega's shoulders, hands massaging his hips. They were going to be here for a while.

"... five, six-"

His curiosity was piqued, "Boy, what in the hell are you countin' for?"

"Hmm, I think six is just fine." Yan sighed, resting his cheek on his arms.

"Six?" Ed just about had it, he scoffed, "Six what?"

"Six pups, silly!" 

Oh boy.


End file.
